Bounce
by thrillofthefall
Summary: Sort of a sequel to All You Need Is Love. Nathan's greatness of Basketball and family. OneShot


Bounce.

Bounce.

Bounce.

"And The Blue Devils Win!"  
"Nathan Scott putting them in the lead and Nathans Scott ceiling the victory at a tight 74-78 victory!"

"He's one amazing boy John!"

"I know, Duke is so lucky to have him."

"He's definitely gonna turn NBA, theirs no doubt."

"That's his decision John, but he has turned down scouts before for his family"

"I know, a million other kids want what he's got and still he turns one in a lifetime jobs down!?"

"We have his High school coach Brian Durham, here with us tonight folks. What's do you say Sir?"

"He's an amazing boy, but he's got a special family and I think he knows what he's doing."

"His wife's Haley James Scott for peat sake, he's the shooting guard for Duke University. One he's married straight out of high school with a child. And two He's on top of his game right now. That must be a lot of pressure on the court and at home Brian?"

"Out of all these years, I think this is the easiest for him. He's gone through a lot but his love and faith pulled him through"

"Love and faith of the game?"

"No, love and faith in his family."

Her smile was bright and clear, her hair so natural and looking stunning as ever. She didn't run this time but paced up to the tall, dark haired wonder.

"I love you so much". She whispered in his hear as she clung to his bought, s sweaty shoulders. He was truly amazing and she believed in him.

"You did good Scott" She looked straight into those cobalt eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

"Just good hah?" He smirked placing her down.

"Yer. I don't want your ego to get to big!" She laughed and leaned up for another kiss.

This time she meant it. She kissed him sweet and hard. She was the first to slip her tongue in and suck on his loving lips. Every last drop was pure love and it could never break. They broke apart as she looked lovely in his eyes.

Footsteps turned their heads to a little boy down below.

"Groowwsss." He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Ow be quite Scott." Haley summand her young son as Nathan bent down to pick him up.

"You're a Scott to missy!" A voice came from the left. There stood Lucas Scott himself.

"James Scott! Remember that." She said glaring at her young Scott and the older one.

"Whatever. Its good to see you Hales." He said whilst bear hugging

"Daddy. Mommy's withd Uncle- L-L-ukke" Harry said, pointing to his mom and his uncle.

"Groowss… That's ----" Haley moved away, placing her hands in the air.

"Incest!" Lucas finished, dusting 'Haley' off of him.

"Finishing each other's sentences. That's one of the first signs!" Brooke said walking up to the group

"Be quit you. He happens to be my best friend." Haley placed her hands on her hips and pouted at her husband and young son. They were like twins, attached to the hip but it was so cute. And it was sort of her mark on him.. which was good for horny collage girls.

"Uncle L-Luke, She's a a a Girl!" Harry exclaimed and tried to say it in a hushed tone

"Hey. Girls are better as friends. And if you carry on with the teasing i seriously think you wont be watching The Notebook any time soon." Haley poked him.

"Hales! You note booked him?" Lucas exclaimed whilst Brooke was clapping and kissing her godson.

"What? He loves it!" She laughed

"Hey what have I got to do to get some attention around here? Win a very important basketball match? Oh wait No I did that JUST NOW!" Nathan said above everyone.

"Ow sorry sweetie." Haley laughed whilst giving him a kiss. "Well done. I'm so proud of you." She said quietly.

"Good game man. It was so amazing. Great lay ups" Lucas said giving him a manly hug.

"Nice moves Hot-shot. You did great." Brooke said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Scott. Can I have a work with you pleas?" A blond haired man in a dark suit tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sure." Nathan said, giving Harry to his mother. Before he went. Harry grabbed his face with his tiny little hands and kissing his cheek softly.

"Love You Daddy" He said.

"Love You to Buddy." He replied with a gigantic smile.

The group awed as Nathan walked away.

10 minutes later Nathan came back to his family.

"Ready to go?" He asked everyone.

He was now dressed in a grey suit that looked so hot on him.

"Sure. Bye guys. I'll call you." Haley said as they all kissed goodbye.

As they walked down the gym, Nathan holding his sleeping son and his free arm circling his wife in a tight hold, Haley turned to Nathan.

"What did the man want back then?" She asked

"He asked me to play for the Lakers after collage." Nathan said

"Wow. That's amazing." She gently kissed him, minding the sleeping child resting on his chest.

"But I turned it down." He said when they were face to face.

"Ok." Haley nodded. He knew he didn't need why's right now.

"But why?" She asked finally.

"Because I Love you"

And that was it. That's all the ever needed.

The most beautiful sight an angel could of made.

He loved her

And she loved him.

And they had a person full of love sleeping between them.

It was pure.

It was true.

It was L-O-V-E.


End file.
